


Filled Up

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4 peens and she only has 3 holes, Aftercare, All the peen, Daddy Kink, Dirty Festivus 2020, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Guess the guys will have to lend a hole or two, Male Slash, Multi, PEEN FOR DAYS, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: When Hermione wins a bet, she is MORE than happy that the four Slytherin men are willing to give her what she wants.**Spoiler: she wants peen**A Dirty Festivus for the rest of us.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 58
Kudos: 416
Collections: Dirty Festivus 2020





	Filled Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeviantHufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHufflepuff/gifts).



> Happy Festivus!!!!
> 
> This was written as a gift exchange as part of Dirty Festivus for my beautiful, lovely, DeviantHufflepuff!! I hope this is as filthy and depraved as your mind, my love!

"Well, well, well, Miss Granger," Severus purred. "You won the bet. Ready to celebrate, little girl?"

"That was a serious bet?" Hermione asked, feeling a little scared and a lot turned on.

Draco looked smug. "Of course it was. I said I bet Potter wouldn't catch the Snitch and you bet he would."

"And I said if you win, as a reward you got to fuck all four of us," Theo added.

"And you asked what you had to do if you lost and I said I'd take away all your books and lock the library for two days," Lucius continued.

"But…"

Hermione had been dating Severus and Lucius for the last few months and she'd fooled around with Draco and Theo a few times when they were back at Hogwarts completing their N.E.W.T.s. They were the reason she knew she'd never be happy in a monogamous relationship. Once she'd had two men at once, she wasn't willing to settle for just one cock unless her other partner was unavailable.

And Severus and Lucius fulfilled more than just her sexual needs. She'd moved in with them after the first two weeks they were together. They kept her mind just as stimulated as they did her body. Draco and Theo lived at the Manor with them so she already felt like she was in a relationship with the four men. She just wasn't currently fucking all of them. She loved them all though.

Her mind was racing with what to do. She had been joking when she said she wanted to fuck all four of them. Shock them a little bit. But if she was being honest with herself, she wanted to try it. Wanted to be with all of them at once. She looked at each of them and the desire was clear in all of their eyes. Fuck it, she thought. If they don't think I'm a whore for wanting to be with all of them, why should I?

"I've never been with four men before," she said and bit back her smirk as all their faces fell. "Hopefully I don't bollocks it up too much."

"Yes!" Theo hissed.

"Lucius, it looks like our good little girl is going to be completely filled up tonight," Severus said, his tone lascivious. "Who should get which hole?"

Lucius looked around his entrance hall at each of the men. "Unless she has objections, I want that tight little arse of hers and I know you prefer her cunt. I guess Theo and Draco can take turns with her smart, talented mouth until we're done and then they can have her arse and pussy. What do you think, kitten?"

Hermione's mind didn't work anymore. She was pretty sure it had melted, leaked out her cunt, and ruined her knickers. She couldn't get the words to leave her mouth so she just sat there bobbing her head like some kind of Muggle bobblehead doll.

"I want to hear you agree to it, love."

"I… I want that. I want to be used by all of you."

She heard the sharp intake of breath from Draco and Theo who had never experienced her more submissive side. They knew she liked having sex with more than one man, but they didn't know that she liked it when Lucius and Severus took control. She wasn't ready for them to know that she called Lucius _Daddy_ and Severus _Professor_. That was something that was private for now. No need to show all her kinks at the same time.

"Good girl," Lucius purred. "Let's get you to my room and have some fun."

Draco stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms, turning on the spot until they appeared next to the bed in the master bedroom. As soon as they stopped spinning, his lips were on her next, pressing kisses below her ear between his words.

"We're going to fuck you so good tonight, Granger," he whispered. "You're going to have all your holes filled like a perfect little slut you are. And after your boyfriends come in you, Theo and I are going to take over. Your cunt and arse are going to be dripping with our come. Do you want that? Do you want to take all our cocks?"

"Yes, Draco!" she breathed out.

She wanted to yell her answer but she was still having a hard time getting her mind to work. There were hands on her body, removing her clothes but she couldn't tell whose they were. Someone caught her lips in a kiss and she moaned as she realised it was Theo. Both men pulled away as her shirt was pulled over her head but quickly returned.

Calloused hands that could only belong to Severus pinched her nipples and she growled into Theo's mouth. She needed more of that. More of them touching her.

"That's it, little girl," Severus praised her. "Tell us how much you want this. How much you love this. Let us hear you."

Theo moved away from her mouth and a whine escaped her before he placed his hand on her lips to silence her.

"Don't be like that, love," he told her. "I want to taste your cunt again. It's been too long and I want it before we make a mess of it."

As Draco and Severus stepped back from her. He led her to the bed and helped her crawl into the middle. She watched in anticipation as the men before her undressed. This was better than Christmas and her birthday combined. So much deliciousness being unwrapped right before her eyes. And the cocks before her looked more appetising than any Christmas breakfast ever had. More sausage, too.

Bending her knees, she planted her feet on the bed and let her legs fall to the side, opening herself up to them. She let her hand trail down her body but before she could touch her clit, Lucius moved onto the bed and grabbed her wrist.

"No touching yourself tonight, kitten." He laughed when she pouted. "Don't be sad. All of your pleasure tonight will come from us. Why play with your pussy when you have eight hands here that are willing to do it for you? Forty fingers. Four tongues. Four cocks. Anything you're craving, we'll do for you." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Tell daddy you understand."

She glanced at Draco and Theo who were both trying to pull their shoes off and distracted. Lowering her voice, she whispered to him, "yes, daddy."

"Good girl. Now tell Theo what you want, kitten."

"Theo, I want you and Draco to eat my cunt until I come on your faces."

"Shitting Salazar," Draco breathed out.

Summoning his wand, he vanished his and Theo's clothes. The two of them were on the bed and between her thighs in a heartbeat. Keeping her legs open as much as she could, she lost herself in the sensation of their two tongues on her pussy. One circled her clit as the other probed her centre before they switched. As two fingers entered her, Severus and Lucius each took one of her nipples in their mouths.

Time stopped. Gravity ceased to exist. The only thing holding her to this time, this place, this planet were the four mouths that continued their assault on her body. Distantly she heard herself cry out in ecstasy as her orgasm rolled over her but she didn't know if two seconds or five years had passed.

Her eyes opened — when had she shut them? — and Severus was there, leaning her forward and holding a potion phial for her.

"Replenishing Draught," he answered her questioning look. "So you don't lose too many electrolytes from all the fluid you're leaking from that wet pussy of yours."

Nodding, she took the phial from him and downed the blueberry flavoured potion. Within seconds she felt better and her mind focused.

"Time for my reward?" she asked and the men chuckled and started to move around her.

Severus laid down next to her. "Come ride me, little girl."

She crawled onto his lap and lowered her dripping core over his hard cock before sliding down onto him. No matter how many times they'd fucked, she always relished the stretch of him entering her. As their hips met, she felt the tale-tell tingle of the anal prep charm from Lucius ripple over her body and she shivered in anticipation. She looked up as he began to fill her to see Draco and Theo kneeling on either side of Severus, their cocks hard and the deep purple heads glistening with precome.

Taking Draco in her mouth, she moaned as Lucius pushed deeper into her arse. Draco bucked into her, his cock hitting the back of her throat. Hands found her tits but she didn't know if they were Severus' or Lucius' or they each had one. Pulling off Draco, she shifted and took Theo as deep as she could. Lucius bottomed out inside her and everything seemed to still.

"Holy Helga, kitten," Lucius said, breaking the silence. "Look at what a sexy little thing you are. Taking four cocks like a pro. Such a good girl for us. Do you like this?"

"Yes! I love it," she cried out as she moved her mouth off Theo to suck on Draco again. "I need you to move. Fuck me, please."

"You heard the witch, Lucius," Severus growled, his iron-clad control slipping. "Move."

As Severus and Lucius began to fuck her in the rhythm they had perfected over the last few months, Hermione tried to keep moving her mouth between the younger men as much as possible. Every once in a while, one of them would pull her off their cock and she heard them growling about how close they were.

Pride filled her almost as much as the four cocks were at their words. Each grunt, moan, growl, and every over verb she could think of for pleasurable sounds pushed her orgasm closer. It was a heady thing to know that with just her body, her cunt, arse, and mouth, she could reduce these four powerful men to nothing more than animalistic sounds.

"I'm so close, kitten," Lucius whispered in her ear, his breath sending a shiver down her spine. "Are you ready to be daddy's good girl and come all over your professor's cock as we fill you?"

"Please."

Her eyes locked with Severus' and she couldn't hold back. She pulled her mouth off whichever cock she'd been sucking and let out a yell as she came. Lucius and Severus both grunted as she bore down around them. They continued to pump in and out of her until she felt them both stiffen and their cocks started to pulse inside her. The feel of them finishing inside her was her favourite feeling in the world.

"Okay, old men," Theo said as their breathing started to even out, "time for you two to rest up a bit while us young guys take care of her. Show you how it's done."

He yelped as Severus' muttered stinging hex hit him but she saw the humour in his eyes as he leaned up and kissed her. Lucius slowly pulled out of her before helping her off Severus' lap. Draco wrapped her in his arms kissed her slowly, his hard cock pressing against her swollen clit.

"You're so fucking wet, Granger," he growled against her lips. "Are you having fun?"

"Not at all," she deadpanned. "Worst night of my life. What girl wouldn't want to spend an evening fucking four men when she could be washing her hair?"

"A lesbian, probably," Severus added.

Hermione snorted and buried her head into Draco's chest as she giggled. Her laughter increased as Theo sputtered and made a comment about not knowing their old professor even had a sense of humour.

"Enough jokes, children. I want to see some fucking. I thought you two were going to show us how it's done." Lucius raised his eyebrow at them. "If I wanted to watch naked people talk to each other I could go to the spa."

"Go sit down and drink your firewhisky," Theo snapped playfully and moved to lay on his back. "Draco, put that pretty little witch on my cock for me."

It took a little bit of fumbling and one painful cock poke in her taint before Hermione was successfully laying on top of Theo, her back to his chest as he began to bury himself in her arse. She'd never been in this position before. Normally the guy on the bottom was in her cunt. Luckily these men all had big dicks because her arse wasn't small. She'd been afraid she'd crush Theo but he'd told her to stop being stupid.

"Merlin, Circe, and Nimue, Hermione," he hissed in her ear. "So fucking tight around my cock. You better tell your daddy and professor I'm going to want this more than just once."

She moaned at his words. How he'd heard her names for her men, she had no idea, but she loved hearing him talk about it.

"Are you a good girl for them?" Theo continued. "Let them fuck your tight little holes whenever they want? Oh, I felt that squeeze, love. You like that I know all about your little kinks? Draco does too. We think it's sexy how hot you get for them. How you don't even make it to the bedroom most of the time." He paused as he fully seated himself inside her. "Do you have any idea how many times we've seen you?"

Before she could answer, Draco was between their legs, spreading them apart so he could rub the head of his cock against her folds. He pressed the tip in before pulling out and moving back in again but not giving her more than the tip. Bracing his arms on either side of her head, he leaned down and kissed her quickly.

"Theo telling you all about the times we stood in the hallway outside the library wanking each other as we watched you get fucked?" he asked.

"Fucking Fat Frier," Hermione cursed. "I had no idea."

"That's because you're such an attentive little whore. Only paying attention to the dicks inside you. Isn't that right?"

"Yes!"

"Tell me you want my cock, Granger," Draco commanded. "Say it loud enough for the entire room to hear."

"I want your cock, Draco!"

Hermione cried out in pleasure as Draco pushed into her all the way in one smooth motion. The two of them filling her, surrounding her felt so different than when Severus and Lucus did it, but it was still mind-blowing to be filled so completely. Whilst they were all large, they each hit a different place inside of her. Draco and Theo were moving in perfect harmony around her, waves of pleasure crashing over her as they pulled and pushed against her core.

"Would you look at your kitten, Lucius?" Severus' voice carried over from the sitting area in front of the fireplace where they were still naked and snipping firewhisky. "We must not be feeding her enough. She's practically begging for cream."

Hermione wanted to respond but all that came out was a loud cry as Draco's cock rubbed against that perfect place inside her. "Oh fuck! Right there! Harder, please!" she begged, needing to feel it again.

Her body shifted and she was afraid she was going to fall off Theo as he braced his feet on the mattress. As soon as he was set, he bucked his hips up, slamming hard into her. The world went black and everything but her screams seemed to fade from the world as he triggered an intense orgasm for her. She'd never felt anything like that.

"Are you ready for my come?" Theo asked, his voice strained.

"Yes, Theo. Come in me! Fill me up. You too, Draco. Please give me your come. Please!"

She wasn't sure if a few seconds or an entire lifetime had passed between her request and when she felt them both empty inside her.

"I think I've died dead," she mumbled.

Bodies began to move around her but she was too tired to pay attention to what was happening. She felt someone pick her up and she thought it smelled like Lucius but she couldn't tell. Brain function wasn't really happening. A phial was pressed against her lips and she opened her mouth, drinking it without hesitation. She trusted Severus to give her what she needed.

"A little something so you're not too sore in the morning, little girl," Severus said and the chest below her head rumbled. "Lucius is getting the shower started so he can get his little kitten all clean then we're taking a bath."

"All of us?"

"All five of us."

Aftercare was something that Severus and Lucius were adamant about every time they had sex. They always made sure she was taken care of, that her head was still on straight, before they went to sleep or went about their other activities. She hadn't been sure if Draco and Theo would be participating in that part of the evening, but she was happy they would be.

When Severus entered the bathroom, Draco and Theo were just rinsing the soap from their bodies in the large shower and Lucius was filling the bath that looked more like a hot tub than a place to bathe. Severus carried her into the warm shower as the two younger men stepped out. Lucius joined them and began to wash her body as Severus set her on her feet and supported her so she didn't fall over. The hot water rushing over her body made her shaky legs feel like jelly but she slowly gained her footing.

"You did so well tonight, kitten," Lucius whispered quietly enough that his voice wouldn't carry outside the shower cubicle. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, daddy," she told him honestly. "Can I play with my friends again?"

"I think so." he looked up at Severus. "What do you think, professor? Has our little girl been good enough to have another play date?"

"She was such a good girl tonight. Sharing all her little toys with us and her friends. I think she's earned another play date any time she wants one."

"Stop hogging Granger," Draco yelled from the tub, pulling their attention to him. "I want to kiss that sweet mouth again."

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Severus asked seriously. His voice changed from her playful debauched professor to her caring partner. "Are you still enjoying yourself? Do you want to continue? No one will be upset if you aren't ready for more."

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a sweet kiss against his lips. "Thank you for checking on me. I'm still ready to have some fun tonight."

"Well, kitten, you're all clean. Why don't Severus and I show those young men how loud your screams can echo off the bathroom tiles?" Lucius teased her.

"Maybe you should all fuck me one at a time and we can rate the level of my loudness?" she quipped as she walked out of the shower, swinger her hips.

"She may be our good girl, Lucius, but that little kitten of yours is a minx."

"Aren't we just the luckiest fucks in the world, Severus?"

Severus called over his shoulder as he followed her to the tub. "Obviously."

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning to the bed below her moving. She was wrapped in Severus' arm, his hard cock pressing against her arse.

"Good morning, love," he whispered. "Open your eyes and see the treat before you."

Opening her eyes, she bit back a gasp of surprise. Theo was on his hands and knees next to her, his head on her pillow, and Draco was pounding in and out of him, his head tipped back in pleasure. Draco's hand was wrapped around Theo's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusting.

"Isn't that a sight to see?" Severus continued to whisper. "Daddy had to run into the office and his leaving woke the boys up. They were rutting against each other so I told them to fuck. See how well they listened to me. Should we tell them you're awake and ready to play or do you want to watch?"

"Watch," she breathed out.

His hand moved from her waist and he buried it in her cunt, starting to play with her the way he knew she liked.

"Fuck, little girl, already so wet. Think you can come with them?"

She nodded her head and started to rock her hips against Severus' erection. Her professor always knew what she needed and pulled her legs open, hooking one over his hip. She contained her moan with difficulty as Severus slid his cock into her cunt, filling her perfectly. Stilling her hips, waited a moment before starting to move in time with Draco and Theo. His fingers found her clit again and began to circle the bundle of nerves. This man could work her body better than she could and within seconds she was fighting back her orgasm.

"Fuck, Draco," Theo called. "I'm so close."

"Not so loud, Theo," Draco told him and landed a loud spank on his arse. "We don't want to wake Granger."

"Too late," she said with a laugh.

Both of them turned to look at her with shock on their faces before their eyes caught sight of her splayed over Severus' cock.

"Yes, Granger!" Theo cried out. "So fucking perfect. Come with us. All over your professor's cock like the good little swot you are."

"Damn it, Nott," Draco cried out, his hips stuttering as he came.

Watching him come inside Theo was too much for her and an orgasm rocked through her body. She watched as Theo's own pleasure crested and stream after stream shot from him and onto the duvet.

"Come in me, Severus," she begged.

"Always," he grunted. "Your cunt is made for my seed. It would be a waste to spill any of it."

"Come on Professor Snape," Theo said, knocking Severus' hand away from her clit and replacing them with her own. He licked her nipple before continuing. "Focus on filling her tight little pussy and I'll make her come again."

Theo rubbed and sucked as the thrusting behind her continued. Severus was quietly grunting into her ear and she pushed her hips back against him, wanting to be as close as possible to him.

"So close," he grunted. He cleared his throat and his next words came out in his best classroom voice, the one that drenched her knickers every time. "Come for me, little girl. Milk my cock."

"Oh fuck!" she cried out as another orgasm washed over her.

"That's it, love," Draco encouraged her.

Severus moaned deeply and his thrust into her as deep as he could as he pulsed inside her core. The flood heat was so sweet that a small ripple of pleasure went through her body again, squeezing his cock.

"So fucking perfect, Miss Granger," Severus said. "Draco, order breakfast whilst I get Hermione cleaned up? We'll meet you in the dining room in twenty minutes?"

"Of course. Come on, Theo. Let's leave the love birds to their aftercare."

Theo kissed her softly and promised to see her downstairs before rolling off the bed. Hermione grinned as she watched the two of them leave the room. They were always so happy and full of energy. Her focus returned to Severus as his cleaning spell washed over them.

"How was that?" he asked her.

He was still buried inside of her, his soft cock not falling out yet. His hand was rubbing her stomach as he pressed kiss after kiss to her neck.

"The best way to wake up," she answered. "I missed Lucius though. I'm sad he wasn't here."

"He didn't want to leave, but an urgent owl came in. There will be time to be with him later. Are you ready to get out of bed?"

"No. But if I don't use the loo I might explode. Shower with me?"

"You just want me to wash your hair, don't you."

Rolling away from him, she stood on the side of the bed and grinned at him. "Obviously."

"You'll pay for that cheek, Miss Granger," he said, laughing as she started to run towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Do you two have a minute?" Hermione asked, coming to stand in front of where Lucius and Severus were sitting on the sofa talking.

When Lucius had returned from the office, he'd pulled Draco and Theo away to discuss whatever the urgent business had been. Hermione had promised Molly she'd stop by the Burrow to get fitted for her bridesmaid dress for Ginny and Harry's wedding so she'd left them all at home. Now that she'd returned, she wanted to talk to her men about what had happened the night before and that morning.

"We always have time for you, kitten," Lucius said, setting his book down and patting the seat between them. "What's on your mind?"

"I wanted to talk about last night. Make sure we're all okay and on the same page."

"I'm guessing that what you're trying to say is that you enjoyed yourself last night and this morning and would like to continue to play with your friends? Or are you wanting something more with them? Such as wanting to bring them into our relationship?

One thing Hermione loved about both of these men was their self-confidence. She could tell that they weren't worried that she'd like playing with Draco and Theo more or want to leave her older men for the younger pair. To be honest, she wasn't sure what she wanted emotionally. All she really knew right now is that she wanted more nights and mornings like she'd experienced in the last twenty-four hours.

"I'm not sure if I want more from them in terms of relationship," she admitted. "I think that might take more time to figure out. I would like to continue to play with them, but I know we need to set rules."

Severus and Lucius exchanged a look and silently communicated. They were like an old married couple that always knew what the other was thinking.

"I think the main rule is that we all have fun and if at any time it isn't fun, we'll assess it," Severus said. "And you always sleep in our bed."

"We don't care if Draco and Theo join us," Lucius continued, "but that's my main rule. That you're always there."

"Have you talked to them yet?"

"Not yet," she answered. "I wanted to see where you two were at before I approached them. Will… um… will you two play with them too?"

"I'm not fucking my son, if that's you're asking," Lucius told her.

"I figured you and Draco wouldn't touch, Lucius," she quipped. "But what about Theo? Or Severus and Draco?"

"Our little one likes to watch," Severus teased. "Why don't we play that part by ear? If we feel like it in the heat of the moment, then we'll do it. You're looking a little hot, love. Are you ready for more?"

"Are you sore?" Lucius asked. "Severus told me you have a nice wake-up surprise."

"I'm not sore. Potions are the best."

"Then I think my little kitten needs to show daddy what he missed out on this morning. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, daddy."

"You know what to do."

Hermione stood from the sofa and turned to face them. She slowly stripped her clothes from her body, making sure to keep eye contact with them. When she was in nothing but her bra and knickers, she ran her hands down her body and moaned. Reaching behind her, she unsnapped her bra and tossed it onto the other sofa. She pulled on each of her nipples, getting them hard. Shimming out of her knickers, she threw the fabric to land with her other clothes.

She broke eye contact to make sure the coffee table was where it should be before sitting down on it and propping her legs up on the surface so she was spread wide before them. Pinching her nipples again, she released one and moved that hand down her body to rub her pussy. Her men loved to watch her pleasure herself and they liked it when sex started with a show from her first.

"Come for us, little girl," Severus growled out, his trousers already tented. "Show us how you touch yourself up in your dorm room."

"Yes, Professor Snape."

Twisting her nipple the way she liked, she began to circle her clit with more force than before. No longer teasing herself, but on a mission to come for her men. She groaned and dropped her breast, using that hand to push two fingers inside of her centre as Lucius and Severus began to touch each other. They freed each other's erections and their hands moved in tandem up and down their cocks.

It didn't matter how many times she'd seen this, it was always hot and always pushed her closer to the edge. There was something about seeing two influential men reduced to mere grunts that made her feel powerful. Like she was a superhero and her cunt was her magical weapon.

"Kiss, please," she begged them.

They complied without hesitation and it was enough to make her come, her arousal dripping out of her and onto the table. With her cry of completion, they broke the kiss and Lucius leaned forward to pull her hand from her pussy and stick her fingers in his mouth.

"Such a good girl for us," he said when he released her fingers. "Come kneel on the sofa, kitten. I want to fuck you whilst you suck your professor's cock."

"Okay, daddy."

Getting off the coffee table, she moved to the sofa, moving to her hands and knees on the cushions so her face was in Severus' lap and she licked his cock as she heard Lucius taking his trousers off. The sofa dipped as he kneeled behind her propped up arse. He landed a few hard spanks as she took the cock in front of her into her mouth.

Severus bucked his hips, his cock hitting the back of her throat when she moaned at the feel of Lucius entering her. Thank Merlin for her lack of gag reflex. His hands wrapped in her hair and he pressed her down onto him until he was down her throat, exactly where she liked him.

Lucius began to move in and out of her, pushing her body deeper into Severus' lap. She wanted to cry out, tell him how much she loved the feel of him inside her. He touched all the places inside her that made her scream. Luckily for her, whilst she couldn't talk, her pussy let him know how much she loved it by the way it dripped all over him.

"So fucking wet for me, kitten," Lucius said as if reading her mind. "Such a perfect little pet for me to play with. Are you going to swallow your professor's seed like a good girl?"

She moaned her agreement around the cock in her mouth.

"Doesn't she always?" Severus said. "Our little girl is so good to us."

"I agree, Severus. She's perfect."

Their praise was too much for her and her cunt contracted as she came. She cried out around Severus before sucking him hard, her cheeks hollowing. His orgasm filled her mouth and she swallowed all of it until he stopped pulsing. Lucius followed not far behind before collapsing on top of her like always. His lips found her neck and he peppered kiss after kiss on her.

"Thank you, kitten," he whispered. "You make me so happy."

"You two make me happy too," she told him loud enough for Severus to hear.

"Same," Severus said. "No more talking. I need a nap."

Lucius laughed and moved them so she was laying on her side with him beside her, their heads on Severus' lap. He summoned two blankets to cover all them and she drifted off in his arms, Severus' hand still wrapped in her hair.

* * *

After talking to Theo and Draco and going over the rules of their playtime, the days seemed to pass in a blur for work, food, and being naked and in between various combinations of her housemates. Hermione'd had more sex in two weeks than she'd had in the previous two years.

"What's on your mind, pretty girl?" Lucius asked.

They were curled up on a chaise lounge sofa in the back of the library and she had meant to be reading but she had been thinking about sex and hadn't turned the page in at least five minutes.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am," she answered. "You, Severus, Draco, and Theo are all wonderful and I've enjoyed our times together so far."

He took her book from her, setting it on the side table with his own and pulled out his wand, magicking their clothes off. Placing her on his lap, he shifted so he was lying on the chaise and she was resting on top of him. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, loving the way his arms felt wrapped around her. As he normally did, he took control of the kiss, deepening it until she was a withering mess.

"I want you, kitten. Ride me? So me how much you want me."

She kissed him again. "I _always_ want you, daddy."

Placing her knees on either side of him, she lifted herself up. Lucius grasped his hard cock and positioned it at her core, rubbing the head back and forth in her arousal. At his nod, she lowered herself onto his shaft and moaned as he filled her the way he always did.

"So good. So perfect. Ride me, love."

Bracing her hands on his chest, she began to move up and down. As she found her rhythm, movement caught her eye and she turned to see Severus and Draco coming out from between two of the bookshelves and they stopped when they saw her. Wasting no time, Severus unbuttoned his fly and freed his cock, stroking it as it hardened. Draco looked from her to Severus, his eyes drifting to the exposed erection.

Giving her a wink, Severus gripped Draco by the back of his neck and pushed him to his knees. Hermione gasped and began to move faster. She looked at Lucius, and his eyes were also focused on the unlikely pair across from them.

"Room for one more?" Theo asked as he came out of the stacks behind Severus and Draco. "I see a mouth that needs filling."

"Please," Hermione breathed out, ready to have another one of her holes filled.

As Theo walked towards them, his clothes magically melted from his body, leaving a trail behind him. His cock was hard, but he rubbed it with each step. Stopping in front of the chaise, Hermione looked down from where she was still riding Lucius. She was much too tall to fit Theo in her mouth unless she bent at a strange angle.

"Open up, Lucius," Theo said, tapping his cock against the older man's mouth.

"Oh fuck," she cried out as Lucius opened his mouth and Theo entered it.

He turned to smirk at her before pressing his lips against hers. He almost fell over and braced himself on the back of the chaise before kissing her again, pushing his tongue between her lips. She could feel him thrusting into Lucius' mouth and she changed her own rhythm to match his. A moan caught her attention from the shelves and she broke the kiss to watch as Severus began to fuck Draco's mouth.

She was shocked at the force he was using on the younger Malfoy. Severus had never thrust into her mouth like that. A flood of desire shot through her, running out of her cunt as she began to move faster. She wanted to come when he did. Wanted to match his brutal pace.

"Yes, love," Theo encouraged her. "Come on that cock. I want you to soak Lucius. Make him come inside you."

"Fuck… yes… I… so close."

"Me too, darling. Come with me?"

He pinched one of her nipples and twisted, causing her to cry out. She heard Lucius moan below her as he pussy began to flex around him as her orgasm came closer. She needed something more but didn't know what it was. That _something_ that would push her to the next level.

"Little girl, come," Severus commanded from across the room and she was lost.

She didn't know whose name she cried out as she came. It could have been any one of them or all of them. She felt Lucius spill inside her and another orgasm hit her, softer but as satisfying as the one before. Other grunts sounded through the room but she kept her eyes closed until she heard Draco's voice.

"Time for you to be on your knees, Sev," he said, his voice hoarse. "I want to come in your mouth."

Whipping her head to the side, she stayed on Lucius' softening cock as she watched Severus kneel in front of Draco. Draco still had his back to her and his body was blocking the view of what was happening

"Oi!" Theo yelled. "We can't see anything, rotate so we can watch."

 _Thank Circe for Theo,_ she thought as Draco and Severus moved so their sides were facing her. Watching her _Professor_ go down on Draco was a sight to behold and she was already ready to come again just from watching them. Snacking her hand down her body, she began to rub her clit as she watched.

"Theo," Lucius said, "move my little kitten off me."

Gripping her under her arms, Theo lifted her enough that Lucius could move out from under her. Theo sat down and pulled her onto his lap, his cock was already hard again and he entered her as his hands started to play with her tits. Lucius kneeled before her and grabbed her legs, pulling them open and putting them on either side of Theo's thighs. Theo began to move in and out of her as Lucius latched onto her clit.

She wanted to close her eyes, but she forced them to stay open so she could watch Draco and Severus. It was rare to see him with a dick in his mouth since he was normally the one in charge and would often make Lucius pleasure him. He looked up and their eyes met. He pulled back slowly, exposing more and more of Draco's cock until it fell from his mouth. Using the tip of his tongue, he licked the blond from base to tip before taking him back into his mouth.

"Do you like watching them, darling?" Theo whispered into her ear. "I can feel that you do. Your cunt is so wet and fluttering around me. I love how you feel. And Lucius too. His tongue on my cock as it moves in and out of your tight pussy. Do you like being worshipped? Like being filled by me as daddy licks your cunt? Answer me."

"Yes!" she yelled. "I love it, Theo."

"Look at Draco. He's so close to coming down Severus' throat. Can you come with him?"

"Yes. So close."

"I know you are, darling. Tell Lucius to suck harder. Tell him you need to come."

"Lucius, please… suck harder. Make me come. Please. I need it."

He didn't answer her but sucked her clit into his mouth with such force that it was almost painful. Draco was making that little purring noise he always did right before he came and she allowed herself to come as she heard the first grunts from him as he spilt down Severus' throat.

"Yes!" Theo grunted out in her ear as he began to pump into her with more force. She tapped Lucius on the head to move away from her oversensitive core and he pulled his head back just as Theo came inside her. "Fuck, fuck. So good."

Her body felt like jelly as Lucius pulled her from Theo's cock and wrapped her legs around his waist before standing up. He kissed her forehead.

"You were so perfect, kitten. Ready to get cleaned up?" he asked.

"Yes, please," she said, yawning.

He turned them on the spot and they appeared in his shower. He turned the water on and she was grateful for magical plumbing that made sure the water always came out hot right away. Lucius held her under the spray for a few moments, his lips never far from her face.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked.

She nodded. "I loved it. I like watching you boys play with each other."

"I haven't been a boy for a long time."

"Still liked it."

He chuckled at her before asking if she could stand yet. She nodded and he set her down before grabbing the body wash to clean her. He rubbed her muscles with the soapy flannel and she sighed at the feel of it. Lucius always made sure she was taken care of exactly how she needed to be. That man had a knack for knowing what she needed even when she didn't.

"All clean, kitten. I think the others are probably waiting for us in bed. Are you done?" he asked.

"Just need the loo and then I'll join you."

As she came out of the bathroom, she saw all four men in bed already. She was a little surprised to see the men and changed places from how they normally were. She was used to Severus on one side of her and Theo on the other with Lucius and Draco on the outside of them. This time, Theo was in Lucius' arms and Draco was in Severus' with a place for her between the two younger men.

Her heart was warmed by the knowledge that her men were becoming closer and developing their own relationships. She already knew that she was falling for them; each one individually and their group as a whole. As she settled between Draco and Theo and they moved so all four men were touching her, she made up her mind.

She wanted more than just fun sex with these four men. She wanted it to be deep and meaningful. She wanted what she had with Lucius and Severus with Draco and Theo, too. _Tomorrow,_ she thought, _I'll talk to them about it tomorrow._

"Good night," she whispered.

Her heart almost burst as a chorus of goodnights were returned to her with kitten, little girl, darling, and love added to the end of each one from her different men. They were all so different, but they were hers. And she was never going to let them go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are all having a wonderful Festivus, and if you weren't before, that you are now.


End file.
